character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Venom (Edward Brock)
|-|Venom= |-|Anti-Venom= |-|Toxin= Summary Eddie Brock was a journalist who tried to expose the identity of a serial killer only for the real killer to be caught by Spider-Man, thus he ended up accusing the wrong man. Disgraced, he came into contact with an alien Symbiote, rejected by Spider-Man. The Symbiote bonded with him and they became Venom. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Edward "Eddie" Brock, Venom Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 30s or 40s Classification: Human bonded to a Klyntar (Alien Symbiote), Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Surface Scaling, Enhanced Senses, Elasticity, Transformation (He can restructure the Symbiote in various different ways, such as tentacles, growing spikes or even wings, and can form a variety of disguises and shapeshift to resemble clothes), Weapon Creation, Camouflage, Can produce organic webbing, Flight (Venom can grow a pair of wings and use them to fly), Technology Manipulation (The Symbiote can transmit itself through technology and wiring), Resistance to earthly diseases, and poisons, can negate the Spider-Sense, Regeneration (Mid; regenerated from having his head bisected. Low-High for the Symbiote; scaled to Carnage), Healing (Can cure cancers, most pathogens, substance addictions, and symbiotes with a touch) as Anti-Venom, Memory Manipulation (Can drain others' memories with a touch) as Toxin. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Consistently shown as being comparable to Spider-Man, to the point where the Symbiote, even without a host, can fight on par with him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable in speed to Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: ''' '''Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with webbing. Standard Equipment: Symbiote Intelligence: High (Able to keep Spider-Man and his genius level intellect on his toes) but restricted by mental instability and tendency to go feral when agitated. Weaknesses: *'Mental Instability:' Eddie has been repeatedly shown relapsing into his unstable "lethal protector" mindset. Recently as Anti-Venom he's seemingly reverted back to this persona, killing criminals just as offhandedly as before despite the obvious option of curing them of their drug addictions and actually helping them with his powers. *'Sonic and Heat:' The symbiote can be weakened and forcibly removed from its host if exposed to powerful sound vibrations or high levels of heat. The extent of this weakness has been wildly inconsistent throughout his comic history. In some cases, he's incapacitated by a simple lighter or the sound of lockers vibrating while in others he's shown to be capable of withstanding building fires and blasts from the Human Torch as well as Mr. Fantastic's sonic gun. This weakness is much less profound with the Toxin symbiote, which is superior to both Venom and Carnage. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Web Users Category:Parasites Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Aliens Category:Berserkers Category:Memory Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Split Personalities Category:Journalists Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Thread Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Sinister Six Members